


Familiar

by laramorgan000



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: I wrote this for a class, M/M, but here it is!, i hadnt brushed up on the myth beforehand, i hope yall can figure out whos who, icarus is also featured in this, modern reincarnations of greek heroes, thats all i can describe this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Pat doesn't believe in soulmates, or reincarnation, or whatever else Isaac tells him.But the more he hangs around Archie Phthia, the more he figures Isaac's theories might be true
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Familiar

“For god’s sake, Pat, go talk to him instead of staring at his ass.”  
Pat snapped his attention back to his biology textbook. “I was not staring at him.”  
Isaac gave a disapproving hum, rolling onto his stomach as he laid on the bleachers. One seat above Pat. “Yeah, you definitely weren’t checking out Archie Phthia. The guy that literally everyone, except for himself, has noticed you checking him out.” Isaac flinched as Pat slapped his arm. “Yeah, I deserve that…”  
Pat sneaked yet another glance at the blonde-haired boy down on the athletics track. For a split moment, he wasn’t looking at the athletics track. But a land ravened by war. Before him stood a golden-haired prince, his sword and armour glistening in the sun. As the prince turned to look at him, Isaac’s uncomfortable shifting drew Pat’s attention once more.   
“Your back?” Pat asked.  
Isaac groaned and nodded, rolling onto his back. “The sun feels so nice, but it also burns if I leave it exposed for too long.”  
Pat sighed, shutting his textbook. “We can head inside if you want?”  
Isaac shook his head. “Nah, I’m just gonna nap here.”  
“Whatever you say, Labyrinthian. Don’t come to me with any more weird dreams. I’m sure AJ would love to hear your theories.”  
“Please, AJ sucks. Besides, I know you have them too.”  
“Do not.”  
“Do too.”  
Pat turned to look at Isaac. “I do not have dreams or visions or whatever else you call it about some past life. It’s impossible.”  
“Whatever you say, Menoetius. You know I’m right, though. You and Archie have some weird cosmic bond. Why else do you keep getting pushed together?”  
Isaac laid back on the bench, covering his eyes with his arm to block out the sun. Sometimes, if Pat looked hard enough, he could picture wings. But that couldn’t be. That was just all of Issac’s crazy talk of wax angel wings and flying through the sky.   
“Maybe because you are so determined to push Archie and me together that you do it in every chance you get?”  
“Mm… Nah, definitely not that. Now, shut up. I want a nap before psych.”  
Pat sighed, shaking his head as he opened the textbook once more. He soon heard soft snoring. Pat pulled out his pair of headphones. Maybe if the music was loud enough, he’d forget all about Isaac’s crazy theories. No matter how hard he tried to disagree with Isaac, the other boy could always see right through Pat.

“Look out!” A voice called out. Pat, being the only conscious one sitting on the bench, reached up and caught the ball, trying to make sure that it didn’t land on Isaac’s sleeping form. He looked back at the jocks, seeing which one of them was coming to retrieve the ball.   
‘That damn smile,’ Pat thought as Archie walked over. The lopsided grin that seemed to always be on Archie’s face suited him quite well. Despite the blush growing on Pat’s cheek, he smiled.  
“Sorry about that,” Archie said, taking the ball. “I see you hang around here a lot. I’m Archie. Archie Phthia. Do you play?” Archie held out a hand to Pat.  
“I’m Pat. Pat Menoetius. No, I- I usually come out here to-“  
There was another brief flash, the clash of swords. Pat quickly drew his hand away, looking anywhere but the blond before him.  
“I usually come out here to study with Isaac.”  
Pat took another glance at Archie, who was rubbing the back of his neck. A blush crept up his cheeks as Archie looked back at him.   
“Well, uh- If you ever wanted to, then I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you. Getting to know you, y’know?”  
Pat nodded. “Y-yeah, yeah. That sounds great.”  
Archie beamed, that same lopsided grin appearing on his face once more. “Awesome! I’ll catch you later. You know where to find me.  
With that, Archie jogged back over to his friends.

“Menoetius, huh?” Bethany said, raising an eyebrow. She stretched a slender leg out as she continued her warm-ups, sparing a glance at Archie as he dropped the ball.  
“I can’t tell if you’re warming up for dance or athletics.”  
“Stop dodging the question, Phthia.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hippdameia.”  
Bethany sighed, relaxing once more. “Archie, can you please stop being a dumb jock and be yourself for once?”  
“I’m not being a dumb jock.”  
“Well, for once, you aren’t talking about yourself and it has something to do with Pat.”  
Archie didn’t respond.   
“Come on, we’ve all seen how you look at him,” Bethany said. She looked up as a shadow drew closer.  
“Are we talking about Archie’s obvious crush on Pat again?” Owen said.  
Archie sighed. “Does everyone know about this?”  
Owen and Bethany looked at each other. “Yes.”  
“You guys literally check each other out every chance you get,” Bethany huffed, tying her curly hair into a bun as she stood up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and placed a hand on Archie’s shoulder. A stolen princess, war prize, an argument with a king. Archie flinched at the flash, his vision clearing to see Bethany and Owen with a look of concern painted on their faces. He smiled, attempting to ease their concern.  
“Ask him out. Or maybe we’ll just set you up on a date.”  
Archie sighed. “Fine, fine... Whatever.”  
Bethany smiled. “I’ll catch you later.” She waved, walking back across the field, Owen walking with her.

“You think he’s figured it out yet?” Owen asked.  
Bethany shook her head. “Of course, not.”

***

“Remind we why we’re here again?” Pat mumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed Isaac into the little retro café.   
“Lighten up, Pat. You can’t stay locked up in your room every hour of every day.”  
“Okay, that is an exaggeration and you know it.”  
“School doesn’t count.”  
Pat rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile. He slid into a booth opposite Isaac. He watched the other boy for a moment. He always seemed to perch himself on an object, looking like he was about to leap off into the sky. This time, he literally leapt off the seats.   
“They’re here!”  
Pat raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know we were-“ He cut himself off as he looked behind him.  
Archie, Bethany, and Owen had walked through the door.  
“Isaac, what did you do?”  
“Hey, don’t blame me. Bethany came up with the idea.”  
Isaac shrugged, stepping out of the way as Pat tried to snatch his arm. He swiftly made his way over to Bethany while Owen pushed Archie into the seat opposite Pat.  
“We’ll catch you two later. Isaac, Bethany and I have a movie to see.”  
“You told me that the ticket was for me!” Archie said.  
Owen laughed. “I think spending the evening with Pat is better than any movie.”  
“Then you spend an evening with Pat.”  
Owen smiled and shook his head. “Goodbye, Archie.”  
Archie sighed, looking back over at Pat. He smiled. It wasn’t his perfect lopsided smile that usually donned Archie’s face. It was more… Nervous. “Did you know about this?”  
Pat shook his head. “Nope. Isaac never said anything.”  
“Any idea why?”  
“Isaac said something about me staying locked in my room every hour of every day.”  
“That’s obviously an exaggeration. You’re here now.”  
Pat smiled, looking down. “What movie were they going to see?”  
Archie shrugged. “I think it was Fall of Troy?”  
Pat tensed, placing a hand on his stomach, tracing the area where a birthmark laid.   
A frown crossed Archie’s face. “Pat?”  
Pat chewed on his lip, moving to slide into the seat next to Archie. He hesitated before grabbing his hand. Sparks seemed to shoot up their arms. Pat forced himself to look up at Archie.  
“Can I kiss you?” He asked.  
Archie nodded. He scooted closer to Pat. Pat hesitantly leaned up, softly pressing his lips against Archie’s.

Lying together under the sun. Laughing together while a golden-haired prince played songs on his lyre. The sound of swords clashing. Where is he? A princess war prize. Where the hell is he? Late-night talks under the stars. Divine interventions. What do you mean he’s dead? Slaughtering thousands, grief, destruction. Lost souls. You’re here! Finally reunited. Sneaking out after curfew. Golden-haired boy serenading in the middle of the night. Keep it down! Discovering secrets together in the middle of the night. Endless letters. My Love, my Dearest. Friendship bracelets. Sharing strawberry milkshakes. Sleepovers. Kissing under the stars. I love you.

The onslaught of memories caught them off-guard. Pat pulled away from the kiss, his arms still draped around Archie’s shoulders.   
“Achilles…” Pat breathed out. “It’s you, isn’t it?” He searched the other’s eyes. “Are you in there?”  
A small trace of a smile cracked on Archie’s face. “Patroclus. It’s- It’s you…”  
Achilles grinned, cupping Patroclus’ cheeks in his hands. “I never got to say goodbye to you. A proper goodbye…”  
Patroclus laughed, placing his own hands on Achilles’. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I don’t plan on going anywhere.  
“No dressing up as me to fight my battles.”  
“Love, we have a second chance… I’m not going to throw this all away.”  
Achilles smiled. “Good.”  
“Great,” Patroclus repeated. He pressed his lips against Achilles’ once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Pat- Patroclus  
> Archie- Achilles  
> Bethany- Briseis  
> Isaac- Icarus  
> Owen- Odysseus


End file.
